i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical powder composition containing a cyclic AMP (adenosine monophosphate) derivative, and more particularly to a topical powder composition containing a cyclic AMP derivative as an active ingredient, in which by adding a water-absorptive powdery material, good water-absorptive and drying properties in wet dermatoses or mucosae are achieved, stability of the cyclic AMP derivative can be improved and release of the cyclic AMP derivative can be controlled.
ii) Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, remedy for various dermal ulcers has used an ointment containing an antibiotic or antimicrobial, an enzyme and the like, a dermal cleaning liquid or powder of a water-absorptive polymer or the like, a nulnerary coating agent or the like. In particular, for a wet surface with much exudate such as dermal ulcers, an ointment having water-absorptive and drying properties is frequently used.
On the other hand, it is well-known that cyclic AMP derivatives are useful as a remedy for various dermal ulcers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,227 or European publication 0249873 A2. When such cyclic AMP derivatives are used for the remedy of various dermal ulcers, it is considered that a composition having water-absorptive and drying properties for the skin is most effective.
However, since such a composition having water-absorptive and drying properties contains water therein, there is a problem in stability with respect to drugs such as cyclic AMP derivatives which are liable to be hydrolyzed, and it is difficult to store it for a long period. Further, there is another problem in that when such a material is applied to wet dermatopathy, release of medicaments from the composition occurs quickly and cannot be controlled.